


I Think I've Fallen For You

by imonly_joking



Series: In a Thousand Worlds, It's You Beside Me [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Quidditch, Root is Gryffindor and Shaw is Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonly_joking/pseuds/imonly_joking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU </p><p>"I don't care about what happens to you. Fall off the broom and break your neck for all I care," Shaw huffed, unconvincingly. And by the way she tore her gaze from Root's, she knew how weak her claim was. Root couldn't help but smirk at that. Shaw must've taken note of her smirk because her scowl grew even more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I've Fallen For You

The sun was shining brightly, beating its heat into the crowd of bodies below. Despite the brisk autumn breeze that was fluttering though the air, it was uncomfortably warm, just bordering on hot, packed in with dozens of other students who were all yelling and moving about.

Sameen Shaw was frowning and tugged on her green tie. Her black robes and thick-button down were not helping in her growing state of sweatiness.. It had been cloudy and chilly all week, but on the one day Shaw was outside, the sun was sending down rays, full force. Oh how she longed to back inside, laying on her cool sheets in her dorm which was always slightly chilly. But no, she had to be here, in the stands, watching the Quidditch match. All because of that damned Gryffindor seeker.

Damn Root.

This match was the second one of the year, the previous being the famous Gryffindor-Slytherin game that had been won when Root caught the Snitch, Harry-Potter style in her mouth. Shaw couldn't help but let a tiny smile show at the wide-eyed look of bewilderment on Root's face as she spit it out into her hand as the Gryffindor students went wild. Despite her obvious amusement, Shaw had refused to kiss the other girl until her mouth had been thoroughly rinsed repeatedly. There was no telling where that Snitch had been and who had touched it and what gems it'd left in Root's mouth.

Naturally, as Slytherin's best beater, Shaw had wanted to win the match, but she did feel a bit proud that her girlfriend had won the match and if she'd boasted a tiny bit to Martine, Slytherin's own seeker, she couldn't be blamed.

But right then, she was stuck, outside, watching the match before her. She was only here for Root and as much as John teased her about her unrelenting support for her girlfriend, she would still turn up for every game Root played it because it made Root happy. And when Root was happy, she did things like buying Shaw candy and butterbeer, and skipping class to make-out somewhere in the castle, or helping Shaw pull off her elaborate and magnificent pranks on the other houses. Plus, Root looked kind of hot in her gear, zooming about on her broomstick with her curls flying wild behind her.

The sound of cheering filled her ears and she turned her attention back to the match as the Ravenclaw team celebrated, having scored a goal. She dragged her eyes across the field, scanning for the familiar lanky form and brown curls. It didn't take long for her to spot Root, who was high in the sky, darting over the stands. Shaw could barely make out a glimpse of gold glinting in the sun, the object of Root's desires obviously just out of her reach. She dipped her broomstick down, still flying dangerously high, as she reached for the Snitch. She wasn't too far from where Shaw was sitting and Shaw watched, with an almost bored expression, as Root's fingers brushed the Snitch.

Just a couple more seconds and the match would be over, Root victorious again with an elated sense of self-worth and Shaw back in the cool inside.

Then Ravenclaw's seeker, Jason, came out of nowhere, slamming into Root from the side. Shaw was close enough to see the panicked look at Root's face as she was shoved off her broom, fingers grasping desperately at the broomstick and failing, and watched as Root plummeted towards the ground. Shaw felt the tiniest flicker of panic and reached for her own wand. There was a spell, on the tip of her tongue, that could cushion her fall, soften the damage that would be done to Root's thin body. Expect she didn't have her wand with her. She'd left it on her bed beside her useless books.

So all she could do was stand there, hands gripping the railing as Root's body hit the ground with an “oomph” she swore she could hear as the stadium grew quiet. She watched teachers instantly run towards Root, whose legs and arm were at an awkward angle that would've made anyone else feel sick. Shaw wasn't anyone though so she didn't feel the desperation and panic that any normal girlfriend would feel at the sight of Root lying on the ground like that.

She did, however, feel an unfamiliar twinge of worry and concern and that was enough to get her feet moving. She turned, pushing her stupid housemates aside, ignoring their looks and protests.

\---

Root was flying. She flying and flying, but then she wasn't. She was hitting the ground as unbelievable pain seared through her limbs and her whole world went startlingly black.

So this was what being dead was like. Huh, she expected less darkness and Whoopi Goldberg telling her everything she’d done right in life.

Everything was black. She could hear distant voices that were laced with worry and spells being whispered and a familiarly grumpy voice calling her a dumb-ass.

Then she was waking up, willingly her eyelids to open and rejoin the world. The pain, she noticed, was still there, but considerably less than before. That was good. By the feel of it, she was still in one piece, all necessary and unnecessary body parts intact. That was also good. She opened her eyes, greeted by the sight of a slightly sweaty Sameen Shaw sitting in the chair by the bed. That was even better.

“Have I died and gone to Heaven?” Root rasped dramatically. “Because you must be the most beautiful angel I've ever seen.” She watched as Shaw's eyes snapped to her, rolling instinctively at her comment.

“It's a real shame, I was hoping that healing charm they did on you would fix your personality, but it looks like you're stuck with yourself.” Shaw said, dryly. “

We both know you care, Sameen, or you wouldn't be sitting at my bedside, waiting anxiously till I awoke.” That earned another eye roll from Shaw. Root was convinced that Shaw's eyes were going to get stuck like that one day. She'd actually learnt a spell that might help if it ever did, but she might let Shaw walk around like that, if only for a few days to teach her a lesson.

“I don't care about what happens to you. Fall off the broom and break your neck for all I care,” Shaw huffed, unconvincingly. And by the way she tore her gaze from Root's, she knew how weak her claim was. Root couldn't help but smirk at that. Shaw must’ve taken note of her smirk because her scowl grew even more.

“If you don't care, then why are you here? Why are you here before my brother, who works in the hospital ward, is?” Root asked, haughtily. Any other person would take any gesture of affection from Shaw and not push when she showed her feelings. But Root wasn't anybody and that was probably why Shaw kept her around.

“Harold probably has better things to do than watch you fly around on a stick in the blistering heat or check on you every time you end up in here, which it quite often if you hadn't noticed,” Shaw said, bitingly, though Root could the hint of playfulness in Shaw's voice, the smallest tug at her lips. If there was one thing Shaw loved, it was biting sarcasm.

“So Harold has better things to do than watch me or look out for me, but you don't?” Root asked, smirking triumphal, not one to be outdone by her girlfriend. Root did just fall 30 feet and probably broke who knows how many bones; she deserved this.

Shaw opened her mouth as to say something, but shut it, obviously realizing the corner she'd backed herself into. Damn Root. “Oh shut up,” she growled, scowling. Root just leaned back in the bed, victorious smirk in place, ignoring the shooting pain in her leg as she did.

“You do realize that you broke three different bones with that fall and I will break them again if you don't stop being such an ass.”

“Whatever, you say, sweetie.”

Shaw just sighed. _Damn_ Root.


End file.
